militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2019 Tell Rifaat clashes
) | place = Tell Rifaat Subdistrict, Aleppo Governorate, Syria | status = Turkey/TSFA cancel the offensive *Turkish and TFSA forces capture three villages before withdrawing due to SDF shelling *Frontlines remain the same | combatant1 = *Turkish Armed Forces Turkish-backed Free Syrian Army (TFSA) | combatant2 = Rojava * Syrian Democratic Forces Afrin Liberation Forces (HRE) * Syrian Arab Armed Forces | commander1 = Azaz Ahmad Jamil Harboushi | commander2 = Unknown | units1 = *Turkish Armed Forces **Turkish Land Forces Turkish-backed Free Syrian Army (TFSA) *Third Legion | units2 = Syrian Democratic Forces * People's Protection Units (YPG) Syrian Arab Armed Forces * Syrian Arab Army (SAA) | strength1 = | strength2 = | casualties1 = 4 killed, 8 injured(per SOHR) http://www.syriahr.com/en/?p=130934 8 killed (per SOHR) http://www.syriahr.com/en/?p=128145 40 killed (per SDF) | casualties2 = 23 killed or captured (per Turkey) | campaignbox = }} The 2019 Tell Rifaat Clashes was a military confrontation between Turkey and allied Free Syrian Army groups against the Kurdish People's Protection Units (YPG) in early May 2019. Background The clashes began after two Turkish soldiers were killed on 4 May 2019 in a confrontation with YPG and one was injured. In retaliation the Turkish Defense Ministry stated to have killed a total of 23 YPG fighters, following the incident a Turkish official told Reuters that a larger operation would be launched "if necessary". The aim of the operation is also to stop insurgent attacks on FSA and Turkish forces in Afrin coming from the Tell Rifaat area. Timeline On 4 May 2019, the Turkish-backed Free Syrian Army (TFSA) announced it had initiated an operation against the YPG in the villages near Tell Rifaat. The TFSA managed to initially capture the three villages of Mar'anaz, Al-Malikiyah, and Shawarighat al Arz. Facing little resistance. After taking the villages the TFSA stated “Our aspiration is to reach Tel Rifaat and what is beyond it.” However, subsequently, due to heavy shelling by SDF as well as pro-government forces and a large number of landmines in the area, the TFSA and the Turkish Armed Forces were forced to withdraw and the Kurdish-led forces recaptured all three villages. The following day, it was reported that the offensive had been cancelled in favor of more negotiations between Turkey and Russia to set up a joint demilitarized zone in the area. Aftermath On 18 May 2019, new fighting erupted in the Tell Rifaat area, with five rebels and one civilian being killed. On 9 June 2019, fighters of the Syrian Democratic Forces attacked the Turkish troops, killing 1 soldier and wounding 7. In response, the Turkish Armed Forces responded days later with shelling. See also *Operation Olive Branch *SDF insurgency in Northern Aleppo *2018 Northern Syria border clashes References Category:2019 in Syria Category:Conflicts in 2019 Category:May 2019 events in Syria Category:Military operations of the Syrian Civil War in 2019 Category:Military operations of the Syrian Civil War involving Turkey Category:Military operations of the Syrian Civil War involving the Free Syrian Army Category:Military operations of the Syrian Civil War involving the Syrian Democratic Forces Category:Military operations of the Syrian Civil War involving the People's Protection Units Category:Military operations of the Syrian Civil War involving the Syrian government Category:Turkish-backed Free Syrian Army Category:Aleppo Governorate in the Syrian Civil War